The Bet A Naruto and Sasuko Story
by Fallen Angel Zenith
Summary: Naruto and Sayuri Fem.Sasuke have been arguing more than ever. Why? They decide to sette things with a bet. A bet that has the loser paying a painful price! Rated M for later chapters. "Update-Chapter 6"
1. The First Challenge:Showdown at Ichiraku

**The Bet: A Naruto and Sayuri Story**

**Chapter 1: The First Challenge**

"Ahh will you shut up dope!" "Why don't you Teme!" Naruto and Sayuri were at it again, arguing about who knows what.

Kakashi and Sakura were standing to the side trying to wait out the storm. But unlike most days Naruto and Sayuri were going at it full force, they looked like they were about to start beating each other bloody. When the two genin looked like they were about to start fighting Kakashi knew it was time to intervene. "Okay you two let's take a breather and calm down.

Now what are you two arguing about this time?" The two genin turned to their sensei and began yelling at the same time but Kakashi could only make out half of what they were saying. Kakashi put a hand in front of the two genin to calm them down "okay, okay you two now relax. Listen, you two have been arguing more than usual. So I've come up with a way to settle things down for a while."

This peaked the two genin's interest so they listened carefully not wanting to miss a word of what their sensei was about to say. "You two will make a bet" Kakashi said smiling, which could be seen mostly by the way his eye curved up. The two arguing genin just fell to the floor from the shock of their sensei's stupid suggestion. "Kakashi-sensei that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard" "Just listen, you two will compete in three **non-combat** competitions. You each will choose one and then if there is a tie I'll choose a third one and whoever loses must do whatever the winner says and agree with whatever he says no matter what it is for the next three months."

The two genin thought it over and after exchanging glares nodded their heads to their sensei. "Remember your putting both your ninja way and family name on this, do you still agree" "Yeah yeah let's just get started already" "yeah sensei, so who chooses first?" Kakashi thought this over for a moment before deciding "Why don't you start us off Naruto. Is that okay with you Sayuri ?" "Hmm fine."

"Good now then what do you want to be your challenge Naruto?" Naruto sat on the ground and gave some serious thought about it, before he sprung up with only one word as his explanation "RAMEN!" Soon they were at Ichiraku's, set up for the first competition. "Okay you two whoever can eat the most ramen wins" the two placed their chop sticks in their bowl's getting ready to start eating. Teuchi put his hand in the air and immediately karate chopping it down yelling "GO" starting the competition.

The two dug their faces into their bowls, devouring the noodles and drinking the broth as quick as the Kakashi's sharingan eye could see. Within the first five minutes the bowl's had to be stacked onto the ground. The two seemed evenly matched until Naruto decided to kick it into high gear. There was a reason Ayame and Teuchi considered Naruto their favorite and best customer. Naruto ate 17 bowls in the time it took Sayuri to eat 1.

"_What the hell is he, I was always a fast eater but, is he even human_?" The challenge ended with Naruto having eaten three times as many bowls as Sayuri . Sayuri was leaning against the wall breathing heavily from the challenge, her long black hair falling out of her ponytail, depressed by how bad she was beaten. "Ha sorry teme, but you should've known that I couldn't be beat in a challenge that involved ramen" "Okay now Sayuri what's your challenge?"

**Chapter End**


	2. The Second Challenge: Trivia Trouble

**Chapter 2: The Second Challenge**

"Okay now Sayuri what's your challenge?" Sayuri got up after resting from her incredible defeat. She looked at Naruto, determination in her eyes, she knew she had to pick something Naruto was sure to fail at. She couldn't afford to lose no matter what, she would rather die than be that idiot's slave. She thought about everything she knew about Naruto until she came up with the ultimate anti-Naruto challenge.

"How about a trivia game" Naruto's face dropped as he already knew the outcome. Team 7 headed to the ninja academy and had the two genin sit next to each other in their old classroom. "Alright you two, this is how the game works, we will ask three questions and the first to get two out of three win's, got it?" Understanding Iruka's directions they nodded their heads and began. The rest of team 7 was sitting on the side waiting to see who would win(like we all don't know where this is going).

Iruka began "What is the leader of the village hidden in the clouds called?" Naruto put his head down on his desk and was pulling his hair trying to think of the answer. 'Ah crap come on what's the answer!' Sayuri smirked as she watched Naruto pull his hair out trying to think, after getting her fill in proving her superiority she lightly tapped her buzzer "Raikage." "Correct. Alright next question. What do Raiga, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Zabuza Momochi have in common?" "Okay let me see, shark face is blue and Zabuza has his face covered...I got it!" Naruto slammed his palm onto the buzzer, "They all have something covered in bandages!" "Sorry that's incorrect." "You dope Raiga doesn't even keep anything covered in bandages."

Sakura sighed "Sayuri's right Naruto, baka. Besides didn't you fight him before?" Naruto blushed as he thought back to that mission. Once again Sayuri pressed her buzzer with her index finger and said, "They are all part of the seven swordsmen of the mist." "Correct!

Sayuri wins, not like we all didn't that was going to happen." Sayuri sent her team her signature smirk. "Now that, that slaughter is over and done with it's time for the final challenge." Naruto and Sayuri quickly got back into their serious modes and looked at each other, determination in their eye's, ready to see who would be the master and who would be the slave.

**Chapter End**


	3. The Final challenge:Find something nice!

**Chapter 3: The Final and greatest challenge! Find something nice!**

"You two ready" Kakashi said sounding more serious than he had all day. Everyone was watching Kakashi intensely as this challenge would decide everything. "Alright, your challenge...is..." Naruto and Sayuri were sweating at the tension Kakashi was intentionally setting up.

Sakura and Iruka were also sweating, inwardly screaming the question that was on everyone's mind, "WHAT'S THE FINAL CHALLANGE !" Kakashi calmly finished his sentence "...to say something nice about each other." Everyone's jaw's dropped and all Naruto and Sayuri could say was "WWHHHAAATTT?" Kakashi smiled as he pulled his headband up from over his eye reveling his sharingan "It cannot have anything to do with fighting, training or ninjutsu and remember I'll be able to tell if your lying so make sure it's sincere." Naruto and Sayuri starred at each other intensely, trying to find something to say.

They starred at each other for what seemed like hours, it might have been so too. Sakura and Iruka had both fallen asleep against the classroom's wall. Kakashi was reading his favorite book wondering "Is it really that big a deal to say one nice thing?" The two genin kept on staring and began to, or at least what looked like, blushing. The two sent angry glare's at each other, ignoring the fact that the other was blushing.

"_Well... she does have pretty eye's...not to mention she's beautiful...and really cool...but I can't let her know that!" "Hmm the dope is really sweet...and strong...and I do like those blue eye's of his...those...beautiful...blue"_ her blush got turned into a deeper and a smile threatened to creep on her lips but she immediately straitened her face. _"Ahhhh I don't know what to do!" "If I say something nice-" "than she-" "than he-" _they both simultaneously thought, "_might think __I like him/her!_" _"Besides I'd rather die than say something nice about the teme!"_

_ "I'd rather die than say something nice about that dope!" "But if I don't soon she'll win. What can I say...WAIT! I GOT AN IDEA_!" Naruto coughed clearing his throat and getting Kakashi's and Sayuri's attention and waking Sakura and Iruka up.

"Sayuri...(alright, time for me to take down Sayuri and Kakashi-sensei's sharingan) you're the only girl I know that can eat over 100 bowls of ramen!

That's the most impressive thing I've seen a girl ever do!" Sayuri's jaw dropped and everyone else couldn't even believe what they just heard. "_Sigh, _well I guess that's the best we're gonna get." Sayuri turned around to look at Kakashi with eyes that showed she couldn't believe what she just heard. "No!

Don't tell me!" Kakashi shook his head "Sorry Sayuri, but you lose. For the next 3 month's you are to do anything Naruto say's and must agree with whatever he say's. Excluding when we are on missions of course, but the time you spend on missions will be separate from the time spent obeying Naruto in the village." " I can't be the dope's slave for three months!"

"Sorry but now your required to. If Naruto tells me that you've been disobedient than I'll extend it for another three months. And I'll call in a favor from the Lady Tsunade and have the anbu trail you to make sure you don't break your word. But all that is, of course, is if you don't act like a good girl for the next three months." Sayuri was speechless, she had lost and was now the dope's slave. She could feel her Uchiha pride hurting already.

**Chapter End**


	4. First Day as a Slave and a Master

**Chapter 4:First Day as a Slave and Master: Clean up and Lust**

Naruto and Sayuri were in Naruto's apartment looking at a calendar. Sayuri looked like she wanted to die. "Alright, you're my servant from this day on until August!"

Naruto laughed at the face of despair the proud Uchiha was making at the thought of having to serve her rival. "Your first job is to clean up my apartment until it shines!" She considered just saying no and leaving, but she had put her word as an Uchiha that she would follow the rules of the bet. So she reluctantly tied on a white apron, that Naruto was nice enough to provide, and grabbed the broom and started sweeping Naruto's filthy apartment, scowling the entire time. Naruto decided to lay back on his bed and enjoy the show.

Sayuri swept up everything from old ramen cups to the dead bugs that ate the remaining food inside. She was ready to vomit. "This place is disgusting! How could anyone not die just from one night in here?" While Sayuri was lost in her thoughts Naruto found his torture backfiring, he watched as Sayuri's sweeping made her hips swing back and forth.

_ "Crap! She's doing this on purpose isn't she?Wait why do I care if she swings her hips or not." _Despite his constant denial Naruto's eye's were glued to Sayuri's swinging hips, while Sayuri was too grossed out to notice. Naruto's blissful torture got worse as Sayuri bent down to sweep the trash into the dustpan.

Instinctively Naruto tries to get a better look, unfortunately for him Sayuri's instincts started to kick in and she throws a kunie, which he dodges letting it fly out the window, at his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" "Why were you staring at me like that?" "I wasn't staring I was making sure you didn't sneak off." Sayuri didn't buy that for a second, "Hmp."

Sayuri continued cleaning until his floor was, mostly, clean. After opening another trash bag she moved to the kitchen and started cleaning the counter and table. Spraying the table with cleaner she put her strength to good use as she tried to get the stains out. Naruto couldn't help but sneak another peak at his rival, laughing at how angry she was getting. Unfortunately for him his plan hit another snag.

As Sayuri scrubbed the table her breast moved along with her. Naruto couldn't help but notice this, he tried not to stare but his instincts were getting the better of him. Sayuri, once again, was aware of his staring but just thought it was because he was enjoying the sight of her cleaning his filthy apartment. Which wasn't all too far from the truth. Once Sayuri finished the table she quickly finished the rest of the kitchen with minimum damage to Naruto's nerves.

Now there was one last room to clean and for the first time in a while Sayuri felt genuinely scared. Well genuinely scared without her life being in danger. She opened the door to the bathroom to find pure terror, she looked like she had just seen Orochimaru. Naruto left her alone for that one, it would be a little awkward for them to both be in there, no matter what the reason. Sayuri exited 20 minutes later looking like she had just faced the kyuubi.

After about two hours of finishing up the rest of the apartment, by scrapping the old food off the counter and trying to get rid of the bugs, she was done. "Wow! I don't think I've ever seen my place so clean!" Sayuri only gave Naruto her signature scuff as he looked around his apartment like it was a new house. "Can I go now?" "No way!

I still have work for you to do! But first we gotta make a stop." Sayuri couldn't even imagine what the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja had planned for her. Naruto led Sayuri around the village until he found who he was looking for, "HEY PERVY SAGE!" Of course Jiraiya yelled at Naruto for the nickname but stopped after Naruto motioned for him to lend him his ear. After a couple of seconds Jiraiya made a smile as big as Naruto's and laughed.

Sayuri was scared, what were they talking about? "Sure kid if it's like that then how can I refuse! Go to this address and tell them Jiraiya sent you." "Thanks Pervy Sage I owe you one, come on!" After taking the note Jiraiya gave him, he motioned for Sayuri to follow him, which she did reluctantly.

As they walked Sayuri could only wonder what the two had talked about. What could Naruto need at a place that a man who he called _Pervy Sage _would be able to help him? Suddenly Naruto stopped facing the store in front of them, loudly declaring "WE'RE HERE!" Sayuri's face dropped into despair as she saw the store that she knew was the reason that Naruto had wanted to see the 'Pervy**'** sage.

**Chapter End**


	5. Sayuri's dress! The new Maid mode!

**Chapter 5: Sayuri's dress! The new Maid mode!**

Sayuri and Naruto entered the store, even though Naruto had to practically drag her inside. They were greeted by a woman in a tennis outfit and a man in a designer suit with a measuring tape draped over his neck. "Hello my little ones, how may I help you?"

The man spoke in a kind of high French accent. Naruto went over and whispered into the man's ear, suddenly he gasped. "My, my such a bold choice for such a young woman. But if Jiraiya-Dono said such a thing is required, than...Momo get this girl's measurement's!" The man tossed his assistant his measuring tape, which she easily caught, and Momo quickly grabbed and dragged Sayuri into the back room.

She started wrapping the tape along every inch of her body until she knew Sayuri's body better than she did. "Alright what the hell is going on?" "Oh relax dear, when we're done your boyfriend won't be able to keep his hand's off you!" This made Sayuri's skin crawl, blushing she said "He is NOT my boyfriend!" "Really?

Cause you too seemed pretty good together." Now Sayuri was ready to kill this weirdly dressed girl, but first she had to know why this girl was dressed in such an outfit. "Hey what's with the outfit anyway?" "Oh, you like? Well you see this is more than just your run of the mill clothing store! We make custom dress's and costumes no matter what the order!

We get order's from all over, from here in Konaha to the Suna and even the Iwa!" Even Sayuri was impressed at this. She had no clue that Konaha had a store popular enough to get order's from the Hidden Cloud, especially since Konaha and Iwa's relationship was shaky at best. "What did Naruto order?" "Is that the blond boy's name?

Well I've never seen him before so I'm assuming this is his first time here. I'm guessing he is calling in a favor from Jiraiya-Dono to get our special deal." "Special deal?" "You see we developed a speedy hand ninjutsu so that we can fill out the most order's in the shortest amount of time." "You're ninja's!"

"Well...the boss was a long time ago. But he gave it up so he could do what he loved. You see he never liked fighting, he just did it to please his family." Sayuri only looked at her with her usual indifferent expression, deep in thought. "Okay now what do you say we get back to the boss and you're _**boyfriend.**_"

Momo made sure to emphasize the last part making Sayuri scowl darkly at her. The two rejoined Naruto and the store owner who were talking as the owner worked on a new outfit. "Ah Momo! Have you got the young lady's measurement's?" "Right here boss! But it was a little hard with her resisting so much."

Sayuri gave them both her signature scuff and scowl, letting them know she was NOT happy. "What are we doing here anyway dope? My measurement's aren't the same as Sakura's so-" "Oh this isn't for Sakura, this is for you!" Sayuri's Jaw was ready to drop, he wouldn't really make her wear such a ridiculous and girly outfit. "**I am not wearing that!**"

"You gotta, you put your nindo and your name on it, or is that Uchiha pride your always boasted about only go for when it's good for you?" As much as she didn't want to admit it he was right, if she didn't keep her word she'd be disgracing the Uchiha name. After about five minutes of scowling and fighting a blush she reluctantly said "Fine! But when this bet's over I will get even dope!" "Yeah yeah whatever Teme."

The owner took the chart that Momo made for Sayuri's measurement's and within a couple of seconds he declared it's completion, rather loudly actually. Momo took Sayuri into the back room again to change. She literally had to force herself to start undressing. She crossed her arm's under her blue shirt, that stopped right below her breast, she lifted it up over her head. Her chest was wrapped in bandages in place of a bra.

Removing her shoes and kunie strap from her leg she pulled her loose fitting short short's reveling her dark blue panties that only covered what was necessary. "Hmm wow you really don't strike me as that type of girl!" Sayuri gave Momo the darkest scowl she ever made "What are you still doing here anyway?" "That type of dress is a little tricky to put on the first time, and I'm guessing you've never worn one." As much as Sayuri hated it she had to admit she would probably need her help in putting on that ridiculously girly outfit.

After removing her detached sleeves Momo motioned for her to come over so she could dress her. She turned Sayuri around and began untying her bandages. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" "This isn't the type of cloth's you can wear bandages instead of an actual bra with" "Well I can't go bra less all the time, I don't know how long that dopes gonna make me wear this."

"Relax dear this dress is made to be worn bra less anyway. It's thinner in the stomach so the dress can show off you're figure and caress your breast. It's sorta like a built in bra just without the padding." This made Sayuri nervous but seeing she had no other options she went along with it. Sayuri stepped in the dress letting Momo pull it up to her waist, tying the ribbon on the back.

Sayuri pulled up the top portion and slipped her arm's into the long sleeves. Momo tied the ribbon on her neck and on her arm's properly. After fixing her apron and choker Momo gave her some very nice heel's that matched her dress. Momo took Sayuri's hair out of her extra long ponytail to have Momo gush at how pretty it was "Wow you're hair so pretty! How did you get it this long!

I mean it goes past you're butt and you're only 12." Sayuri didn't answer, so Momo went ahead and put Sayuri's hair into two pigtail's held together by two frilly hair ribbon's that matched the dress. Now came Sayuri's greatest challenge ever, she had to go outside wearing a dress that looked like a maid's uniform. Momo had to up and drag Sayuri out, "Come on, you look great!" "NO WAY!

THIS OUTFIT IS TOO HUMILIATING!" After another minute of that Momo finally got Sayuri out. The reaction by both Naruko and the store owner were instant, Naruto blushed as he stared at her. He looked at her differently than usual, it wasn't the look someone would give to their rival, it was like how a boy looked at a girl who he had fallen in love with. It was far more loving than any look he gave to Sakura.

"Quit staring at me dope." Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. He tried to look elsewhere but his eyes kept going down towards Sayuri. Naruto could tell she was getting mad so he decided to try and cool her off. "Man Sayuri those close actually look really good on you! I think that's the first time I've seen u in a skirt."

Sayuri turned a deeper shade of red and her scowl got darker. Naruto knew he went too far and that the second the three months were up she would kill him. Seeing as she would kill him anyway he figured he might as well live it up while he had the chance. Besides she wouldn't have held back for him anyway. "Hey Sayuri why don't you show these two thanks for the new cloths by showing them your curtsy hahahaha."

"Laugh it up now dope because as soon as this bet ends-" Sayuri's eyes turned red as she activated her sharingan and chidori. Naruto immediately gulped, fearing the red eyed girl as her hair flowed violently from the sheer force of her chakara, getting her message loud and clear. "Now now my dear beauté violente, that is no way for a lady to behave! Come now why not practice your curtsy as the young lad suggested? For with such a work of art as yourself you should indeed practice proper edict."

Sayuri gave her usual response "Hmp. Now can I go change out of this ridiculous outfit?" "Nope! As long as we're off duty you have to wear that!" "What!"

Now Sayuri was really pissed, but she knew it would only make Naruto happy to hear her complain so she bit her lip and angrily said "fine." After Naruto had the man charge the dress to Jiriya the two left, regardless of how much the Uchiha heiress protested. The two walked down the street, as Sayuri exited all the men walking the street stopped and gasped at the girl in the maid dress being pulled by the blond boy. Well stumbling more than walking, She could barely keep her balance in those heel's. Walking on wire over a canyon was one thing, but this was impossible for her.

Sayuri had never wore heel's before. She had never gone out with friends or on dates so there was never any need to. All the blushing Uchiha could hear was the men whispering "Who's that babe?" "Is that her boyfriend?" "She could clean up my place any time", now Sayuri was pissed.

Not only did she have to wear this ridiculous outfit but now she had to hear normal guys talk about her like this. She dreaded what the fan-boys would say. She could barely stand hearing their comments in her normal cloths. "Hey Sayuri...? SAYURI!"

"Huh what?" "What's wrong?" "I'm walking around Konaha in this stupid outfit, what do you think is wrong." Naruto could only laugh at his friend. He sent her his signature foxy smile as he began running, making Sayuri stumble even worse as she tried to keep up with his sudden burst of speed.

"H-hey! Where are we going this time anyway dope?" "Oh you'll see hahaha!" Naruto's sprint didn't go more than three feet because Sayuri feel to the ground. Naruto quickly stopped and helped her up, "What the?

How come you fell? Didn't think you were the clumsy type." Sayuri trembled with anger "I fell because of these stupid heels **you** made me wear." "I thought girls were supposed to be good at walking with heels." Sayuri didn't say anything.

She got up and started walking in the direction Naruto was pulling her in. Naruto followed, "Hey wait up!" The two continued walking, Naruto taking the lead, until they reached where Naruto wanted to take Sayuri. "Hey Bushy Brow! You in?"

Naruto slid the door open to Lee's dojo to find Lee sitting in the middle of the room sipping tea. "Ah Naruto, and...Sayuri!" Lee was shocked to see the last Uchiha in a maids uniform. She had her arms crossed and an irritated look on her face. "Why are you wearing that Sayuri!"

"I lost a bet." Sayuri's words dripped with venom, warning Lee not to laugh. Naruto, however, couldn't help but laugh at Sayuri's misery.

**Minor Time Skip:**

Naruto and Sayuri sat across from Lee on the dojo's floor. Lee poured them both some tea. Naruto explained what had happened and about the bet. "Oh I get it now. Nice touch Naruto."

"Thanks! I knew the dress was a great idea. So do you need anything man?" "Well my dojo does need to be cleaned." "You heard him Sayuri."

Sayuri was ready to to beat the two boys to an inch on their life, but she knew she would only be digging her hole deeper if she did. "The cleaning equipment is in the back Sayuri." Sayuri stood up and got the cleaning equipment out. _"I am going to kill that idiot when this is all over!"_ Sayuri gripped the broom so hard the top cracked and broke off.

For the second time that day she started sweeping up someone else's place with Naruto staring at her, only now she had Lee staring at her as a bonus. _"Ah crap! I forgot about that!"_ Naruto and Lee stared at Sayuri's swinging hip's, only this time she was in a dress, increasing their torture. The skirt of the dress, which was thigh length, swayed back and forth.

Naruto and Lee's head's followed the skirt like they were puppies following a treat. Then again that wasn't too far from the truth. _"Again? So help me Naruto if your staring at my ass I am going to fry you! Penalty or not!"_

The dojo didn't take long to sweep up, although it took all of Sayuri's will power to keep her from using the dragon flame jutsu on the two perverts. "Aright Sayuri, now all you gotta do is dust the mats and take out the kunies from the wall and your done with Lee's dojo." I never said she didn't throw a kunie or two. "Hmp." Sayuri picked up the pile of mats, took them outside and started hitting them with a wicker stick.

Meanwhile Naruto and Lee were enjoying the bittersweet taste of Naruto's torture. "Na-naruto...did you plan this?" Lee's eyes were threatening to pop out of his head. "No...I gotta start thinking these things through." After another ten minutes Sayuri finished dusting, allowing the boys to relax and stop fighting against their body's.

"Hmp, what now? Do you want me to go hand feed Choji or give Shikimaru a back rub?" "N-no, It's alright. It's getting late." Sayuri didn't waist any time, she simply nodded and left, hopping into the tree's. Naruto said goodbye to Lee and headed to his apartment, recalling the events from today.

_"Man if I keep this up I'm gonna have a fricken heart attack. Still...I didn't mind seeing Sayuri in that maids costume...plus, I had no idea he breasts were so big. WAIT! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT! THAT WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE TOURCHER FOR HER!_

_ What's wrong with me? My heart's been beating fast all day. Do I...I mean I know she's beautiful...and I love fighting with her. Do I...like her!"_ Sayuri tossed her maids dress to the side and laid down in her bed, not bothering to get dressed she was only in her underwear.

She also took her hair out of her pigtails, letting it flow freely across the bed. "I can't believe that perverted idiot! Making me walk around in that stupid outfit! I am going to kill him when this is over! _Still..."_

Sayuri flashed back to all the times Naruto was staring at her and when he first saw her in her maid outfit. _"When he looked at me then...it was different. It was kinda how he looked at Sakura."_ Sayuri's face was bright red. "Naruto...what do you think of me?" Sayuri hugged her pillow into her body, bringing her knee's to her chest and finally falling asleep.


	6. Wake up call

**Chapter 6: Wake up call**

Sayuri was dressed in her new maid outfit, dusting her blond teammates apartment. It was night time and she was ready to go home. "Anything else?"

Sayuri's words dripped with venom. This was the second time she had to clean Naruto's apartment and she was **not** happy. "Whats the matter Sayuri, not liking being a maid?" "Oh no, I love cleaning up your filthy apartment in this stupid outfit." Naruto was not surprised by Sayuri's sarcasm; a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Well then-" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sayuri's waist, surprising her and causing a blush to appear across her face. "-Why don't you take it off?" "Wh-what!? What do you think your doing you- you idiot!?" Sayuri tried to pull away from Naruto, even though she really liked having his arms around her.

Naruto's right hand crawled around her waist, pulling Sayuri deeper into Naruto. As he did that Naruto's left hand crawled up her stomach, feeling it up as it was only guarded by very thin material. Naruto's hand continued to creep up until he finally grabbed Sayuri's right breast, letting his arm push against the left one. "D-DOPE! What are you! That's my-" "Your boob?

They're a lot bigger then they usually look, did you tie them down or something?" Sayuri could only let out stifled moans as Naruto continued to feel her up. Naruto brought his face to the back of Sayuri's neck and started to kiss it, causing Sayuri to gasp in both delight and surprise. All the stress of this new experience caused Sayuri to start to sweat, something Naruto immediately noticed and switched from kissing the back of her neck to licking it. Sayuri could stop herself from letting out a loud moan.

"Hehe guess I found your weakness eh Sayuri?" Sayuri didn't answer, all she could do was close her eyes and blush. She couldn't believe Naruto had just made her moan. Suddenly Naruto stopped licking her and playing with her breasts. Turning her around Naruto looked into her eyes, which went wide after Naruto turned her around. "N-naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "You have to call me master remember?" Sayuri nodded, "Y-yes... master." Naruto untied the ribbon on the back of Sayuri's dress that held it up, causing it to fall to the ground and around her feet. After it fell to the ground Sayuri instinctively brought her hands over her chest, cupping her breasts in her hands.

Her blush had turned even darker. Sayuri was only dressed in blue heels and black panties that could barely be counted as cloths. Naruto grabbed Sayuri's ass cheeks with both his hands, while bringing his head down to her breast's. He began licking and kissing the top of her breasts and squeezing her butt. Sayuri did her best to control herself but her breathing became heavier, more lust filled.

Her knee's began to buckle, she could barely stand. She couldn't resist anymore, she wanted him. "Master... please." Naruto stopped licking Sayuri and moved his face up until his face was across from Sayuri's, they're eyes locking. "Sayuri..." "Master Naruto..." As their faces came closer to each other they could feel the others warm breaths gliding across their faces.

"Naruto..." "Sayuri...my Sayuri...SAYURI!" Suddenly Sayuri's eyes popped open and she found herself back in her bedroom, hugging her pillow like she had fallen asleep. Sitting up Sayuri let out a yawn, trying to ignore the jinjuriki pounding on her door. "Come on Sayuri, I know your there! Open up already."

Still tired Sayuri did not want to deal with her blond teammate, especially after having to clean his house and Lee's dojo in a maids outfit yesterday. "Saaaayyyyuuuurrrriiii!" In a fit of anger Sayuri got up and marched to the door, tossing her pillow to the side. Naruto could hear the crash the pillow caused as it hit a vase with red roses in it, causing it to and fall and break into pieces. _"Sounds like she's in a good mood."_

All of Naruto's thoughts were wiped clean as Sayuri's apartment door swung open. Her angry expression was made even fiercer by her normally parted bangs falling over her eyes and face. One of her arms held her door open while the other one was digging into the door frame. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Sayuri's eyes were filled with hate, although Naruto didn't notice at all. He was too busy turning three different shades of red. Sayuri was so annoyed with Naruto that she forgot she went to bed in just her panties. Naruto could see almost everything. Naruto was used to seeing her stomach and most of Sayuri's legs from her Ninja cloths.

However now Naruto was seeing the whole show, all except her womanhood that was kept covered by her small blue mesh panties. They were all mesh except on her crotch and a small area on her ass. It was easy to see Sayuri worked out hard by her lean muscles that was lightly glistening with sweat. Her pale skin contrasted nicely with her dark raven hair, which flowed down her back all the way to her lower thighs. Some of her hair fell onto her breast, they were at least D cup (maybe even double D), laying on top and falling around them. He had to resist his body's growing desire grab them, though that wasn't the only thing he wanted to grab. The hips Naruto had watched sweep his apartment were a bit wide, but at the same time seemed so slender.

Naruto just kept on staring at her, memorizing every intoxicating curve. Sayuri began to cool down as she became confused as to why Naruto just stared at her, and why he turning red. She straitened out her body, standing up tall. This movement made her breast jiggle, giving Naruto a nosebleed. This startled Sayuri, making her back up in reaction and her breast jiggled as a result.

"What the hell, what's wrong with you dope? Are you sick or something?" Naruto gulped loudly. He knew what would happen once he told her, but he knew he had to tell her. The only other thing he could do was let her walk around naked until she noticed.

"_Gulp_ ah...Sayuri...ah...the thing is..." Sayuri was visibly confused. " What is it? Come on spit it out already." Fighting Haku and Zabuza, no problem. Surviving Garra and Shukaku's wrath, easy. Telling Sayuri he was staring at her Naked body, the most terrorizing moment of his life. Although he was still enjoying every moment of it.

"You...your...I think you...ah..." "Spit it out or go home, I already get enough gibberish from Sakura, I don't need it from you too." Naruto was so distracted that he didn't even fire back at Sayuri, making her even more suspicious. "H-hey, Sayuri...um...do you feel a draft?" Sayuri raised an eyebrow at this. "A draft?" Naruto just nodded.

Suddenly Sayuri did notice it was a little cooler than usual today. "I guess, so what?" "Well...there's a reason for that." Sayuri put her left hand on her hip, showing she was loosing her patience. "Which would be?"

"Just...look down." Confused Sayuri looked down, unfortunately for Naruto she looked at him instead of herself. Still confused she looked down the hallway and saw nothing. "There's nothing here dope. Geez, come here."

Sayuri moved Naruto's headband up and pressed her forehead against his, standing on her tiptoes so she could reach. Naruto blushed at having Sayuri's face so close to his, not too mention her bare breasts were pressing against his chest. He could feel them clearly through his jacket. Naruto could stand it, he was going to explode! "Ahhh! Sayuri! Um Listen, what I meant was...well...your...your naked!"

Sayuri eyes went wide. Her face instantly became redder than Naruto's was. She looked down at herself in horror to see Naruto was telling the truth, she was almost completely nude._ "Oh my gosh! I forgot that I fell asleep in my panties last night!"_

Sayuri jumped back and crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a small squeal. Turning around Sayuri ran back inside her apartment, jumping to the side of the door frame, just outside of Naruto's view. _"It...It was almost like a thong."_ Naruto couldn't help but think about the last peek he got of Sayuri before she escaped his field of vision.

"I can't believe I did that! I was standing in front of him almost completely naked for at least five minutes!" Sayuri was hunched down, her arms still crossed over her chest and now her knees were brought to her chest. Neither of them knew what to do or say now. So they simply stood in silence, well Sayuri sat in silence technically. It was an awkward silence, both wanting the other so say something.

"What do I say? I mean she must be pretty pissed at me right now. Should I go home and let her cool off?" Naruto looked into Sayuri's apartment, knowing full well she was still there. Meanwhile Sayuri didn't know what to do either.

She wanted to get dressed, but for some reason her body wouldn't listen to her. She couldn't even walk to her bathroom to get a towel. So she sat there. Ashamed that she would do something so idiotic. Ashamed that she liked.

Her heart was beating faster than normal as she thought about Naruto standing there, waiting._ "Did...did he like seeing me naked. He did buy me that outfit, and he didn't say anything for five minutes. Wait! Why am I thinking about this?_

_ I should just cook him with my fireball jutsu!"_ Sayuri shook her head, trying to get her strange thoughts out of her head. "Sayuri?" Sayuri almost jumped as Naruto said her name. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything right away.

I guess I was just kinda stunned." Sayuri stood silent for a few moments, taking in his words. "Hmp, so that's it huh? You enjoy your peek pervert?" This time Naruto was stunned, but he was still quick to respond.

"What! Pervert!? Your the one walking around naked!" Sayuri felt strangely relaxed now. "It's my house, I do whatever I want."

"So do you always walk around naked?" "Maybe, did you come to find out?" Naruto's face turned red again, not sure how to answer. "Well if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed, it's a little drafty in here." Naruto couldn't believe Sayuri had just cracked a joke.

"So turn around dope, I know you like peeking but I'd like to close my door." "Hmp, who'd wanna peek at you?" Sayuri scuffed at this. "Your nosebleed says you would." Naruto blushed again and quickly wiped the blood on his sleeve.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think, I only came here to get you so that you couldn't weasel out of your new job as my slave!" Sayuri peeked her head out from the doorway and looked up at Naruto. "Let me guess, I have to wear that dame outfit again, don't I?" Naruto flashed Sayuri a foxy grin and said, "YUP!" Knowing she couldn't avoid it Sayuri told Naruto to turn around so that she could close her door, which he did.

Now with some privacy Sayuri went to the bathroom and washed her face, trying to make herself stop blushing. She looked in the mirror, thinking about her blond teammate. She smiled sweetly, like no one had ever seen her smile before. "Naruto...your a real dummy _giggle_." Sayuri quickly brushed her teeth and hair and went back to her bedroom to get dressed.

Out of habit she grabbed the bandages off of her nightstand and started wrapping her chest. Squeezing her boobs together she started in the middle and spread the white cloth around her bust slowly. "Maybe I should get a normal bra, this is starting to get to be a pain." Suddenly Sayuri remembered what Momo had told her at the shop yesterday. "Hmm...do I...really have to go bra-less again with that dress."

Sayuri looked to the other side of her room, where she had let the dress lay all night. Although they were not fully wrapped, and the bandages were spread unevenly, Sayuri tied a loose knot on the side of her bandaged breast. She walked over and picked the dress up, examining it. "I can't believe I wore this in public. It's so...girly!"

However Sayuri knew she had three months to go in her and Naruto's bet and didn't want to add three more to it. With a sigh Sayuri started to get dressed. After stepping into her dress she tied the ribbon around her waist, keeping it held in place. From how the dress fit her yesterday Sayuri knew she really did have to go bra-less with the maid like dress. After untying the loose knot Sayuri started unwrapping the bandages around her breast, letting it fall to the ground around her.

Finally Sayuri Pulled the top portion up, pushing her arms through the sleeves one after the other. After tying the ribbon on back of her neck, which kept the dress up, she tied the ribbons on her sleeves. She walked in front of her mirror and looked herself over. She was a little disappointed to see she didn't look as nice as the day before. The dress was a little wrinkled from lying on the floor all night and the ribbons looked funny being tied in knots instead of the fancy bows like Momo had done.

"This really doesn't look right. Gha, I'm a ninja not a model, how the hell did that girl from the store do it?" "You almost done Sayuri?" She suddenly heard Naruto yell from the hallway, clearly board and sick of waiting. "Hold on."

Sayuri didn't bother sweating over the ribbons and wrinkles since she had no idea how to fix them. She quickly fixed her hair like Momo had done yesterday, luckily for Sayuri she didn't have to fix the ribbons like on her dress, a simple knot was able to work. She walked back to her front door and slipped on her ninja sandals, only to have Naruto stop her. Looking up at him Sayuri raised an eyebrow.

"Hang on Sayuri, didn't the tennis lady give you some heels to wear?" Sayuri didn't answer, she simply slipped off her sandals and walked back into her apartment. She walked into the kitchen and went to her garbage can. Opening it she took the heels, which she immediately threw out the day before after coming home. After getting some blue socks, that matched the blue dress nicely, Sayuri once again walked to her front hallway.

Sitting down on the step Sayuri slipped her socks and heels on. Now came the hard part, standing up. She could barely move around yesterday, if she wasn't a ninja she would have fallen flat on her face. Wobbling a little as she tried to stand Sayuri quickly found that she was not getting better at standing in heels, if anything she was getting worse at it. As she tried to take a step forward Sayuri started falling forward, her feet hurting too much from wearing the heels almost all day yesterday to do it again.

Acting on instinct Naruto quickly caught her, making her blush for the second time in twenty minutes, thankfully this time it wasn't because she was naked. "Hehe you okay? Your really not good at being a girl are you?" Sayuri looked up at him, sending him one of her signature scowls. "Exactly how many times do you think a ninja has to wear heels?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he helped Sayuri stand up. "Where are we going anyway?" As he was about to answer Naruto noticed Sayuri's outfit didn't look right. "I think we should go back to that store really quick, I don't that looks right Sayuri." Sayuri sighed in annoyance, knowing that this was not going to end well.

"AH! My dear beauté violente, you are back!" She was right. Her and Naruto had walked back to the costume shop the two had come to yesterday. Currently the owner was rejoicing at seeing Sayuri again.

"Hi Hi Maid-san, it's good to see you again." Momo, who was dressed in a red Chinese style dress, greeted Sayuri. "Maid-San? My name is Sayuri." "We didn't give introductions last time, so it's nice to meet you Sayuri-san, My names Momo.

Momo Airi." Sayuri nodded, "Sayuri Uchiha." Feeling left out Naruto and the owner introduced themselves. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage, believe it!" "I am known as Akemi Nanami, it means bright beautiful seven sea.

I am quit happy you are back Sayuri-chan, I could not get out of my head how beautiful you looked. Although it would appear you could not maintain it overnight." "I don't dress like this normally, this is the first time I've even worn a skirt. " Akemi was visibly shocked.

"How can this be! A beauty like you have only worn pants all this time!? No no this simply won't due! Momo, we have a lot of work to do!" Sayuri knew this couldn't end well, she had to end it before it began.

"W-wait! Hold on, I only came here because-" She was stopped by Momo pulling her into a hug, her face squished into Momo's c-cup breasts. "Don't worry dear, the boss will take good care of you. Tomboys always end up being the prettiest ones in dresses." "Yes yes, it would be horrible of us to let you stumble around in that dress and not know the edict that went with it.

I cannot apologize enough for letting you run around for a whole day as such. Momo! Let us tech this girl how to take care of herself."


	7. Garden of beauty

**Chapter 7: Garden of beauty**

"Welcome my dear flower buds! Welcome to Akemi Nanami's patented garden of beauty training party!" Akemi Nanami announced, his voice echoing throughout the packed park. His cheerful announcement was soon followed by a roaring cheer by the large crowd that had gathered.

Both ninja and civilian alike were lined up on the grass, excited to see the event before them begin.

"What. The hell! IS THIS!" Asked Sayuri out loud to no one in particular. But of course Akemi would never miss an opportunity to give a flowery explanation. "Why I thought I told you dear? This is Akemi Nanami's patented garden of beauty training party!"

"I heard your announcement the first time. What I'm asking is why this _"training party"_ has turned into a public event?" Akemi tapped his folded paper fan, that he seemed to pull out of nowhere, on his forehead, seemingly disappointed in Sayuri. "Dear dear dear, a maid must be able to handle her job in a large crowd. Especially a cute one. They are the ones being watched the most, and rightfully so.

After all when you walk into an art gallery and see a lovely painting you never question the artist intent, you simply recognize genius. The majority of people prefer a classic beauty, the stereo type, if you will. We see this in mankind's vision of angels. In many different lands these heavenly beings appear to us, and we instinctively know that they are of the divine. I have yet to hear of a culture that mistook an angel for a monster, it simply isn't done.

You, my dear, posses that rare beauty that can capture peoples hearts in such a way. You already do so with your raw beauty and strong presence, but a lady must appear soft and gently. Much like the flowers that make up a garden.

"Okay that explains why Sayuri is here. Sakura told me all about the bet and with Naruto being involved I get how things got to be this bad. But why the hell are we here too!?" Asked an angry Ino, who was dressed in a copy of Sayuri's dress. Her balled hands were placed on her hips, and her signature ponytail was undone, letting her long hair flow beautifully down her back. All the girls of the rookie twelve were present and dressed the same way, along with a few extras as well. All the girls were lined up side by side to each other.

The order went: **(from left to right)**

**Tenten:** whose hair was as long as Ino's outside of her buns.

**Temari:** Who Akemi was able to borrow from the sand village thanks to him sending it in as a mission. Her hair went a little past her shoulders now that they were freed of her trademark four way ponytail.

**Ino:** With her hair freed of her usual ponytail it was shown to be only a little shorter than Sayuri's, going just passed her butt. It still went over one eye, however, now her bang merged with the rest of her hair.

**Sayuri:** Momo had fixed her outfit for her and put her hair back into two pigtails using the same frilly hair ribbons.

**Sakura:** Although dressed like the other girls Sakura couldn't help but feel particularly out of place. Mostly because the girls she was between had a lot harder time fitting into their dresses, at least the chest portion. Her hair was held in two small pigtails, tied by red ribbons.

**Hinata:** Normally her shy nature would never allow her to dress like this, let alone in front of a crowd. But when Naruto's name was mentioned she gathered her courage and went along with it. Even at her bravest Hinata was tugging at the small skirt in a futile attempt to make it longer, or at least cover some more of her. Hinata was very aware that one wrong move meant that the crowd would get a good look at her underwear.

**Hanabi(Hinata's little sister):** She looks like a mini, long/brown haired Hinata. She didn't tug at her skirt like Hinata did, but she did pick up her sisters habit of fiddling her fingers around. Like Sakura Hanabi had some ribbons in her hair, but hers were dark purple and her hair was kept free flowing.

"Why do I have to do this? I'm not even part of your village." Temari questioned, her arms crossed over her chest angrily. "Hmp, please listen and I assure you you'll want to stay. That is, of course, if you want to become part of the elite." Temari raised an eyebrow at this. _"Elite? How is any of this elite? An elite ninja would never wear such a ridiculous outfit."_

" You see, in order to properly train Sayuri I need others for her to compete against and an audience to judge her every move. I need them in order to push her to her very limits! For this training is far harder than any simple ninja training, this is Ninja maid training!"

"_Ninja maid training..."_ All the girls thought in unison, calling their own intelligence into re-view for going along with any of this.

Akemi smirked at their reaction, _"Ah to be so young and naive..."_

Akemi spoke out loud, his voice robust and full of confidence(perhaps a little too much), "You see there are female ninja who, rather than serving a village or even themselves, serve a master. These masters gain control over the female ninja in some way or another. But it is almost always through two reasons. Either a family tradition or a dept that they must repay. Sayuri's situation is the second one. For what Naruto has told me you lost a bet my dear Sayuri and now must serve as a slave. This is actually quit lucky for you."

Sayuri was confused by this. "How exactly is being a slave and forced to wear a maid dress lucky?" Akemi seemed amused by this. "Allow me to answer your question with a question my dear beauté violente.

How many people have seen your panties?" A Shuriken flew by Akemi's head, cutting his cheek and making him freeze in fear. It was obvious to everyone that Sayuri was not amused by Akemi's question. Sayuri starred daggers at the fancy man, letting her sharingan burn holes in the mans over inflated ego. Akemi couldn't help but tremble a little at small girl before him._ "Terrifying...this girls definitely a rose, yes that flower suits her perfectly. A legendary and breathtaking beauty, nd yet her thorns are so frightful I pity any man who tries to pick it up."_

Akemi smirked amusingly, _"I must remember to applaud Naruto-chan, he must have strong hands to be able to hold this rose. "_

Suddenly Akemi pointed at Sakura, his free hand finding his hip and his body moving into a braced stance. "The same question goes to you young Sakura! How many!?" Sakura's face turned red, her shock even causing her hair to fly upwards. Did he really expect her to answer such a question, in front of this crowd of people?

It was beyond humiliating, even if no boy had seen her panties before. She was pretty sure even her father hadn't seem them. "W-WHAT! NO ONE!" Akemi then asked Ino the same question.

She reacted the same as Sakura, although she threatened him and called him a pervert. He quickly went down the line of girls, asking them the same question. All of which said no one, while blushing brightly, except for Temari who pulled out her giant fan, from where Akemi could never guess and probably wouldn't want to know, and tried to hit him with her wind scythe jutsu.

"As I thought...now tell me, how many of you wear skirts on your missions?" This simply confused them, first he was asking about their panties now their mission cloths? What was this pervert after? "I see you are confused, let me explain. Ninja maids don't wear mission cloths out in the field, not normally anyways, rather they keep their prestige for the ninja maid style and fight in their maid uniforms. This almost always have them fighting in skirts."

Fighting in skirts? It now made sense to everyone why he was asking about their skirts and panties. But that just sounded impractical. "That's completely idiotic, you'd get killed fighting in one of these dresses." Ino spat hostilely. Akemi tapped his fingers to his forehead, "Tell me young miss, what was the first lesson they taught you at the academy?"

Ino raised her left brow at this. She answered slowly, almost hesitant. "To...to make anything...and everything training." "Correct! Now tell me! If kunoichi can run up walls and fly through the air, why is it a simply skirt can be so deadly."

Ino tried to answer but found that the words wouldn't form, she couldn't really think of a good reason beyond not wanting...their...underwear...she now understood what he was getting at. "Ninja maids are of the highest class because they are constantly challenged! This is no different than wearing weights into battle! No, it is even harder because you must keep poise in place of power! Something no normal kunoichi can do!"

The girls had to admit he was not wrong. A ninja that could do all the flips and twirls while in a skirt, and keep her modesty? Could it really make them better ninja? They all looked at each other, giving the same look of understanding. After all they were already in the outfits and it had all been set up already. So why not?

"All right we'll do your stupid competition, but this better not be some sort of trick Naruto!" Sakura spat out at her blond teammate. "Wha! Hey this was Akemi's idea, why am I getting yelled at." "Do not fret Naruto. After the competition your friends shall sing your name in praise! For you see this training shall take your lovely kunoichi friends to their absolute limits!

Now if you would please follow me my dears, we shall begin." Akemi waved his hand, signaling the others to follow. The girls and Naruto followed Akemi, walking not even five minutes, surprised to what laid before them. Sakura was the first to speak, with her platinum blond rival right after her. "What the!? When did you put this in?" "Does the civilian council even know about this? "


End file.
